klimatopediefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Budoucnost lidstva
Můj hrubý předpoklad, kam to asi bude směřovat. Do odstavců budu pro lepší ilustraci přidávat i den Pavla, obyčejného českého občana, jak asi bude v konkrétních obdobích vypadat. Jedná se především o předpověď vývoje celého systému než konkrétních událostí. 2020 – 2050 Během tohoto období bude dále pokračovat konkurenční boj mezi velkými společnostmi. Z tohoto konkurenčního boje budou vyvstávat vítězové, kteří pohltí poražené. Vzhledem ke konkurenčnímu boji lze očekávat, že dojde k rozmachu konzumního stylu života díky. Lidé budou čím dál rozmazlenější v tomto ohledu a velmi materialisticky založení. Každý se bude hnát za nejlepší elektronikou, oblečením atd... Konkurenční boj způsobí, že mnoho velmi dobrých věcí bude navíc cenově velice dostupné. Pavlův den v roce roce 2040 Pavel vstává do práce v sedm. V osm začíná a jeho pracovní doba končí ve 14, jako je tomu u většiny soušasných povolání. Pracuje ve fabrice, ale jeho pracovní náplň je pouze hlídat stroje řízené počítačem, a zadávat jim úkoly, takže má spoustu času se svými spolupracovníky vysedávat a diskutovat o tom jaký počítač je nejlepší, jaký mobil je nejlepší, co si zase koupěj za vychytávku, kam pojedou na dovolenou a jaký si maj koupit další auto. Po skončení pracovní doby sedá do auta a jede domů, což mu trvá dost dlouho kvůli dopravní zacpě, které jsou na denním pořádku, protože auto si kupuje snad každý. A zase se rozčiluje, že se manželka vrací domů ve stejnou dobu, a zrovna v tu samou chvíli musí taky vjíždět do garáže, a to si chce koupit auto i syn. Doma s manželkou řeší zase jaký bazén vybrat, když jsou tentokrát v 75% slevě. Ta diskuse ho docela unavuje, to se furt jen řeší co koupit, syn chce zase novej mobil, aby byl ve škole cool, sám ještě uvažuje nad koupí dalších, vylepšených brýlí pro virtuální realitu a pomalu si říká, že rodinné debaty jsou prakticky jen o technických novinkách a tom co koupit, když je všechno tak levné. Avšak pořád si říká, že je dobře, když je všechno tak dostupné, a jde se podívat na nabídky letenek. 2050 – 2080 Počátek monopolního kapitalismu. Konkurenční boj se blíží do svého finále, ze kterého povstanou vládci globálního trhu ve své oblasti. Bude zcela běžné, že jeden výrobce bude vyrábět telefony pro celý svět, jedna korporace bude mít pod rukou celosvětovou produkci sladkostí, jiná nápojů, a jiná zase třeba celý řetězec supermarketů. Nebude to jako dnes, kdy si lze vybrat, jestli chcete do Billy, Globusu nebo Tesca. V téhle době dost možná bude běžné, že naprostá většina větších i menších marketů bude mít stejný název. Pro ilustraci: V roce 2014 Albert koupil Interspar. Dejme tomu, že se mu bude dále dařit. V roce 2025 koupí Tesco, v roce 2035 Billu, a nakonec v roce 2045 kdy zamaká na vyrázném zlepšení svých služeb porazí i Globus. Po roce 2050 mu najednou bude patřit většina supermarketů, konkurence už nebude, a toho bude moci teď využít. Stejný scénař se bude dít i ve všech ostatních odvětvích. Kdo bude chtít začít podnikat, bude doslova převálcován mnohem silnější konkurencí už na samém začátku. Jelikož už pro vítěze konkurenčního boje žádná konkurence nebude, pocítí to i zákazník. Zatímco v předchozím období byl hýčkán, zde už začne být odírán. Lze očekávat, že pestrost v regálech bude daleko menší. Při seštení těchto faktorů, to bude znamenat, že lidé budou chudší než v předcházejícím období. Pavlův den v roce 2069 Pavel jde poprvé do práce. Je to už pár měsíců, co ho vyhodili pro nadbytečnost z fabriky. Vyrobu teď kompletně řídí počitač, a on už tam není třeba. Novou pozici nachází tak jako mnoho jiných lidí v oboru služeb. Jiní však nemají takové štěstí a končí na úřadu práce, který hlásí rekordní nezaměstnanost, jde především o lidi, kteří dříve pracovali ve fabrice. Jeho nová pozice je v řetězci rychlého občerstvení typu McDonalds, KFC či podobně. Jde ale každopádně o jednu z provozoven stejné společnosti, která jich má po celém světě tisíce, a tato je už třetí jen v Náchodě. Do té samé provozovny se chodí i najíst, protože ceny v supermarketech, které už skoro všechny patří jedné společnosti z německa poslední dobou podražily, ale tady je jídlo vzhledem k cenové válce s posledním konkurentem na Náchodském nádraží velice levné. Doma s manželkou pak řeší už poněkolikáté rozbitou myčku na nádobí. Když se podívá i na hned po záruce odešlou pračku, říká si, že dřív věci aspoň chvíli vydržely, ale zase to není taková katastrofa, na koupi nové myčky, a na pračku si vezme si vezme krátkodobou půjčku, když opět podražila. 2080 – 2110 Nadnárodní korporace, jakožto majitelé absolutního monopolu ve svém odvětví zbohatnou obrovským způsobem. To se projeví i jejich snahou o lobování. Při svém bohatsví budou schopny zasahovat i do legislativy jednotlivých států. To udělají buď vydíráním, nebo uplácením. Proto budou vznikat zákony které budou jen posilovat pozici obyčejných lidí jakožto průtokového ohřívače pěněz. Typickou snahou může být třeba ilegalizace pěstování vlastního ovoce a zeleniny, postih za negativní recenze, donucení lidí ke spotřebě zahradnického zboží zákony přikazujícími udržování anglického trávníků atd. Situace v česku může touto dobou připomínat, tu, která je už v USA, tedy spousta nesmyslných zákonů, a brutální tresty za jejich porušení. Z lidí se stanou ovce v systému nastaveném tak, aby utráceli za levně vyrobené zboží velké částky, dostali za to šmejd, a ještě na konci měsíce zůstali s nulou na účtě. A kdo bude hledat jiný životní styl než konzumerismus, nebo bude vybočovat z toho co je zrovna IN, bude ve společnosti ostrakizován, a to i cestou zákonů. Vzhledem k postupující robotizaci se postupně začne experimentovat s možností vybírat za práci, ve které stroje nahradily lidi, určitou daň, která se bude rozdělovat rovnoměrně mezi všechny obyvatele jako nepodmíněný příjem. V obchodech to bude to připomínat to, co zná každý když šel do nakupovat před rokem 1989, to znamená jeden výrobce bot, jeden výrobce uzenin, jeden výrobce kabátů, jeden výrobce mýdel. Vzhledem k ukončenému konkurenčnímu boji půjde dolů i kvalita a naopak půjde nahoru cena. Zákazníkovi bude nepřímo řečeno: Dej sem ty prachy a polib mi prdel. Pavlův den v roce 2106 Pavel se pořád drží na pozici u kasy v tom samém rychlém občerstvení. Na jeho pozici vedení chvíli i zkoušelo nasadit robota, který by jeho práci zastal, ale ukázalo se, že svoji práci pořád nezvládá tak efektivně jako člověk. Hamburgery už ale vyrábí stroj, a ten, kdo jím nahrazen živoří na podpoře, jako mnoho ostatních, na jejichž pozici bylo výhodnější nasadit robota. Tím spíš, že zákon o zdanění práce strojů a robotů opět z nějakého důvodu neprošel. Konekonců to není nic udivitelného. Šušká se, že celá česká vláda je kompletně zkorumpovaná obrovskými nadnarodními společnostmi hlavně z USA a západní evropy, a proto jim vydává zákony na míru, tak aby jim maximalizovaly zisk.Pavel si celkem rád bere přesčasy a i dnes bere ještě dvě hodiny na vrch, v práci se totiž alespoň odreaguje a ještě si i vydělá, což je v této době sakra potřeba. Cestou domů docela rád spěchá. Ono venku taky není moc co dělat, všichni a hlavně mladí považují za co nejdůležitější být co nejvíce cool a in. Bavit se s nimi není moc o čem, jejich zájmy jsou velice jednostranné a řízené módním diktátem, a z médií jsou pořád krmeni tím, co je in, a jak je to co není in špatné, kdyby se s nimi chtěl dát do řeči, nejspíš se s ním rovnou odmítnou bavit na základě jeho oblečení. Velice rád proto tráví čas doma, chození po obchodech ho nebaví, když je vše takříkajíc na jedno brdo a není tam žádná vysloveně originální věc, která by nějak odporovala současné velice úzké definici toho co je in. K tomu je vše velice drahé. Proto raději dává přednost pobytu doma, ale i ten podléhá tvrdému módnímu diktátu. Zákon přesně definuje, jak má vypadat jeho zahrada, a aby vyhověla znění zákona, její údržba je natolik drahá, že Pavel uvažuje o jejím prodeji. Stejně tak ani svoje vlastnoručně vyrobené tričko s obrázkem Šmouly nemůže na vlastní zahradě nosit. Kdyby ho někdo udal, mohlo by mu to totiž vynést dva roky natvrdo za nelicencované užití díla chráněného autorským právem. Stejně tak si nesmí pěstovat ani obyčejnou jabloň, ze které by si mohl utrhnout mnohem lepší jablka, než ty z obchodu. Většinou tedy sáhne po flašce aby se opil. 2110 – 2120 Jenže nenažranost jednotlivých korporací způsobí, že veškeré bohatství bude z dolních 90% populace vysáto. To bude znamenat nízkou kupní sílu a snížení prodejů. Tím se svět dostane do hluboké ekonomické krize. Nejdříve to zasáhne společnosti nabízející zboží, které není nutné ke každodenímu použití (letecké společnosti, zájezdy, luxusní zboží), ty pocití velké snížení poptávky. Napakovávat se budou hlavně korporace z potravinářského průmyslu, jako třeba dnešní Mondeléz. Jenže konec mnoha jiných odvětví se projeví dalším výrazným snížením kupní síly, které vzhledem k systému nepodmíněného příjmu, kam bude přicházet stále méně peněz, pocítí zcela každý. Potravinářské korporace budou držet ceny stále nahoře, doufajíc že lidi přimějou prodat i svůj majetek aby mohli jíst. To ale způsobí masivní nepokoje, kdy dojde k rabovaní obchodů. Dojde k naprostému zhroucení dosavadní kapitalistické ekonomiky. Kapitalisté budou hromadně opouštět své společnosti, než se dostanou do mínusu, a utečou někam, kde se budou moci skrýt. Pavlův den v roce 2115 Dnes ráno Pavlovi přišla zpráva, že do práce už nemusí chodit. Společnost, která ho zaměstnávala v podniku rychlého občerstvení už totiž také zkrachovala. Na úřadě práce se dozvěděl, že vyplácení podpor v nezaměstnanosti je v důsledku krachu všech spoleností, které na daní alespoň něco platily pozastavené, a že jediné co může udělat je prodat svůj majetek. Pavlovi nakonec nic jiného nezbývá. Aby si mohl koupit jídlo, které ty svině kterým patří všechny supermarkety v okolí mimochodem opět naschvál zdražily, musí řadu věcí ze své domácnosti prodat, to se mu ale moc nedaří. Sousedi jsou podobně zoufalí, jeden z nich nakonec navrhne blízký supermarket jednoduše vyrabovat. Pavel si tam nabere vše co chce a unese, čímž si zajistí dostatek jídla na několik dalších dní, po které probíhají občanské nepokoje. 2120 – 2150 Většinu opuštěných podniků převezme stát ve snaze co nejrychleji obnovit ekonomiku a pořádek v zemi. Veškerou lidskou práci nahradí stroje i roboti, nastane čas kdy už nebude nutné pracovat. To bude zákonitě znamenat uvalení daně na práci robotů a strojů, a peníze které takto přibudou do státní kasy se rozdělí rovnoměrně mezi všechny obyvatele jako prací nepodmíněná mzda. To bude znamenat, že všichni budou mít stejný příjem. Prací si již nebude možno přivydělat, jedinou možností jak si vydělat a jednou z těch, jak naložit s obrovským množstvím volného času bude přijít s nějakým novým nápadem, něco vymyslet, což bude znamenat, že logicky i vznikne velká poptávka po tom, co lidem jejich myšlenky umožní zrealizovat. Nastane obrovský zájem o 3D tiskárny, programy na tvorbu hudby, či podobně. Svět postupně zahltí tvorba obyčejných lidí, neboli vlna drobného podnikání, v té však nebude možná žádná velká koordinace, stát proto bude dále zajišťovat za pomocí dříve zestátněných závodů hlavně dostatečnou distribuci potravin a dalších základních věci potřebných pro fungování prosperující společnosti. Drobné podnikání zatím bude stále jen jako takový zpestřující doplněk. Pavlův den v roce 2126 Pavel pobírá nepodmíněný příjem ve výši, ze které lze už celkem přežít, žádná velká sláva to není, ale aspoň už jsou zrušený všechny ty nesmyslné zákony amerického typu. Samozřejmě také hledal způsob, jak si přilepšit, a všechny cesty vedou jen jedním směrem, a to k činnosti která se dá dnes nazvat podnikáním. Doba je k tomu navíc vhodná, takových malopodnikatelů je zatím málo, žádný nemá zatím velký podíl na trhu, proto ten kdo přijde s nějakou dobrou myšlenkou má dobrou šanci uspět. I Pavel se toho rozhodl využít. Napadlo ho, že by mohl trochu oprášit něco, na co se už dávno zapomělo. Vzpoměl si na svůj počítačový program, který je velmi zdatný ve vytváření animovaných příběhů. Nápad co mu přišel do hlavy mu později přinesl velký úspěch, šlo totiž o to, že se rozhodl vzít seriály Šmoulové a Včelka Mája, na které už dávno vypršela autorská práva, a vytvořit jejich nové díly. 2150 – 2190 Mnozí si sami našli činnost, kterou si dokážou pěkně přivydělat, a ti co ne, žijí z nepodmíněného příjmu. A kde se vlastně bere? Vezmeme si situaci, kdy někdo vyrábí pomocí 3D tiskárny trička a ty prodává. 3D tiskárna udělá určitý objem práce při jejich výrobě, respektive zastane někoho, kdo sedí za šicím strojem a ušije je. A co takhle té 3D tiskárně vyplácet mzdu, mzdu za to kolik lidí zastane? A tu pak místo na něčí účet poslat rovnou do státního rozpočtu, odkud se peníze rozdělí mezi všechny obyvatele rovnoměrně. Asi takto to bude fungovat. Tento svět bude plný nápadů, originálních věcí, každý si tu najde něco co přesně odpovídá jeho představám, a pokud ne, jednoduše to sám začne vytvářet a nabízet světu. Pavlův den v roce 2179 Opět další den v Pavlově životě nekončící zábavy. Ráno si vstává v kolik se mu chce, koukne, kolik mu zase přišlo na účet za jeho songy kolující po všech diskotékách v okolí a jde se nasnídat. Nemusí si ani lámat moc hlavu s nákupama. Do obchodu se chodí tak maximálně pro potraviny, vše ostatní se už kupuje přes internet, který je přeplněný všemi možnými nabídkami od milionů, ba i miliard lidí, kteří jsou ochotni poslat své zboží i na druhý konec světa. Prakticky neexistuje, aby si někdo nenašel něco co se mu bude líbit. Pavel je ještě trochu unavenej, přecejen ta cesta kolem světa, ze které se včera vrátil byla docela únavná. Cestování je koneckonců ta nejoblíbenější zábava současných lidí. Pavel si po snídani zajde s přáteli kteří sdílí jeho zájmy. S těmi se celý den věnuje tomu co má rád. Večer pak zajde na diskotéku. Je to dost speciální diskotéka, hraje se tam barokní a renesanční hudba, což však není v této době nic divného, originálních nápadů je v tomto světě spousta, a není problém si ani na tuto diskotéku sehnat dobové oblečení. 2190 – 2260 Technologie umožňující jednomu člověk za pomocí techniky udělat tolik, na co byla dříve potřeba třeba celá firma budou znamenat další level v tvořivosti. Představte si, že pouze naprojektujete dům, jeho stavbu svěříte robotům a počítačům, a vy jen budete na celý proces dohlížet. Takto bude jeden člověk schopen dělat obrovské věci. To bude ale také znamenat velké zásahy do toho jak bude vypadat země. Místa, kde vládne příroda se budou divoce zastavovat, města divoce rozrůstat, celou zemi si budeme snažit uzpůsobit k obrazu svému, a výsledkem bude, že většina zemského povrchu bude kompletně naše. Současně s tím se objeví prudká klimatická změna. Jenže na většině míst vytlačíme přírodu. Pavlův den v roce 2231 Pavla probouzí budík. Musí si přivstat aby rozdal instrukce posádce vesmírné lodi s pěti členy na palubě. Nejde ovšem o lidi, ale o roboty. Ti právě po úspěšném přistání na povrchu marsu čekají na jeho další instrukce. Pavel jim tedy poví co by měli dělat, a ještě jim vyšle plánek přístřešku, který pro ně včera naprojektoval. Roboti ho poté už sami sestaví. Toto je celá jeho dnešní práce, kterou vykonal přímo z postele. Po zbytek dne se věnuje už jen zábavě, přičemž není nejmenší problém najít lidi, se kterými tak může činit. Tedy je to podobné, jako v předchozím odstavci. 2260 – 2340 Svojí rozpínavostí způsobíme katastrofu. Z lesů si uděláme parky, volná prostranství zastavíme velkými domy se rozsáhlými zahradami, všude posekáme trávu, ale příroda už nebude mít nikde svoje místo. Většina dnešních druhů bude kriticky ohrožena, mnohé vyhynou úplně. Chvíli to potrvá, než si to uvědomíme, budeme stavět, stavět a stavět, a právě v této chvíli se najednou rozhlédneme kolem sebe, a zjistíme, že země už nevypadá tak jako dřív. Změněná tvář planety si samozřejmě vybere svou daň i na změně klimatu, což přinese s sebou nepředvídané jevy a živelní pohromy, půjde nejspíš o kombinaci sucha a povodní. Počasí bude ve střední evropě připomínat subtropy, se zimou bez sněhu. Pavlův den v roce 2319 Pavlovy první kroky po vydání instrukcí svojí pětici robotů na marsu míří na zahradu. Sotva otevře dveře, pocítí vlnu obrovského horka. Projde se po kompletně seschlém trávníku aby se podíval na teploměr. Rovných 41°C ukazuje. Horko ho rychle zažene do domu, kde se dozví o tom, že takováto horka ještě potrvají velmi dlouho. Rád by strávil den ve stínu, proto nasedá do své obdoby auta, která se pohybuje nikoliv po zemi, ale vzduchem. Navolí si svoji destinaci a po chvíli je tam. Vystoupí u rybníka, kde se konečně zchladí. Přitom si vychutnává okolní přírodní scenérii, která je v evropě už velice vzácná. Zajde do části břehu, kde je les, aby si prohlédl další místo, kde zatím ještě vládne divoká příroda, než ho za měsíc vykácejí aby zde udělali další park, což je naprosto běžná praxe současné doby. To už je ale stejně nejspíš jedno, když většina stromů v části vzdálenější břehu je uschlá. Každým rokem, čim víc se rozrůstá městská zástavba, tím více příroda usychá, půda, případně beton, kde vládne člověk totiž nedokáže moc zadržet vodu, vše se tedy rychle zase odpaří a hned vyrostou na obloze nové bouřkové mraky, výsledné bouřky jsou pak velmi divoké, po jejich skončení se Pavel už několikrát v prvním patře brodil po kolena ve vodě. Jindy je zase celé týdny jasno a nespadne ani kapka. K večeru se po relaxu v jednom v posledních kousků přírody v celém okolí vrací domů, aby vytvořil další epizodu Šmoulů, kterou ještě ten den publikuje. 2340 – 2400 Mnoho lidí si uvědomí, že jsme prakticky vyhladili přírodu. Většina druhů zvířat v evropě bude kriticky ohrožená, mnoho druhů na pokraji vyhynutí, proto bude nutné podniknout nějakou akci. Tou jedinou která něčemu pomůže bude obnovení míst, kde příroda může volně působit, jenže v okamžiku, kdy většina oblastí bude pod pevnou kontrolou člověka se na to bude muset jinak. Lidé a příroda nebudou mocí žít vedle sebe, protože lidská oblast bude všude, lidé budou tedy muset umožnit existenci přírodě na vlastním území. Do módy se tak dostanou snahy o co největší propojení přírody s lidským osídlením. Bude to však dosti pomalé. Nejdříve se budou zazeleňovat města, poté parky spíše přejdou do takové menší botanické zahrady či ZOO, na zahradách se bude čím dál více rozmáhat styl nazývaný dnes přírodní zahrada, zkrátka asimilace přírody do lidského světa bude v budoucnosti nevyhnutelná, jinak většina druhů vymře. 2400 – 2450 Začleňování přírody do lidského světa bude pokračovat. Obzvláště po roce 2400 se tempo výrazně zrychlí. Uvažování lidí se také změní. Lidé budou více myslet na svoje okolí, uvědomí si, že chamtivost ani touha předělat celý svět nevede k ničemu dobrému. Budou si uvědomovat, že vlastní sobeckost, touha nahrabat si co nejvíc a snaha žít na úkor ostatních svět táhne dolů. 2450 – 2550 Lidé budou oproti dnešku uvažovat zcela jinak, budou žít podstatně poklidnějším životem, ke kterému obklopení přírodou svádí, již nebudou klást důraz na hromadění majetku, na to aby změnili tvář země co nejvíc k obrazu svému. Budou si uvědomovat, že nejvíce prosperující svět může být jen takový, kde je bohatství rovnoměrně rozděleno mezi všechny, kde nikdo nikoho nevykořisťuje, kde nejsou podvody, intriky, kde se nikdo nesnaží druhému nařizovat co má dělat, kde mezi všemi lidmi vládne absolutní tolerance a přátelství i přes svoje odlišnosti, kde jeden myslí na to, aby se druzí (i celý svět včetně zvířat) měli co nejlépe. Lidé se stanou podstatně skromnějšími, budou si zakládat především na prostém užívání si života, na přátelských a velmi otevřených vztazích s ostatními i na tom, co je skutečně baví a přínáší jim skutečnou radost. Generace této doby budou na dnešní akční filmy, kde se lidé ženou jak šílení za pěnězi, kde zabíjejí jeden druhého pro svoji chamtivost budou pohlížet jako na něco hloupého. Jejich myšlení budou daleko blíže seriály jako Šmoulové. 2550 – 2630 To co se bude rozvíjet v této době nebudou nové technologie, roboti, ani nic podobného. Této době budou dominnovat mezilidské vztahy. Jejich změna započatá v předchozí dekádě bude již dokončena. Společnost se stane zcela otevřenou, lidé budou vysoce tolerantní, nikdo nebude ostrakizován pro svůj styl života, zájmy atd... Zcela vymizí emoce známá jako stud, která mnoha lidem dnes brání v tom, aby ve společnosti dělali to po čem skutečně touží. Tím pádem budou mít mezi sebou daleko osobnější vztah a bude se vytrácet potřeba soukromí. Lidé budou myslet nejen na sebe ale stejně, nebo i více na ostatní, přičemž právě díky svému vzájemnému přátelství a obětavosti pro ostatní budou schopni daleko větší spolupráce. To jim umožní společně dělat obrovské věci, a jednou z nich bude určitě snaha osídlit i jinou planetu. Vzhledem ke snaze o co největší harmonizaci soužití lidí s přírodou bude typickým obrázkem ideálního města les, či jiný biotop plný zvířat velmi dobře navyklých lidské společnosti, a v něm bohatě vybavené domy lidí. Tyto domy budou navíc s okolní volnou přírodou velmi dobře propojeny. Tento styl bydlení přímo ve volné přírodě, neboli otevřené přírody přímo v ulicích města bude velice nabírat na popularitě. Planeta se opět začne zelenat. Krom toho také v souvislosti s těsným soužitím s přírodou budou vypracovány způsoby, které lidem umožní komunikovat se zvířaty tak, aby jak lidé, tak i zvířata, včetně celé přírody mohli žít bok po boku. Touto dobou si již příroda a lidé přestanou vzájemně překážet. 2630 – 2750 Lidstvo dosáhlo úrovně, kdy je schopno spolupracovat jako celek. Teprve v této době bude skutečně schopno začít s osídlováním jiných planet. První bude mars. O jeho osídlení se lidstvo pokoušelo už řadu století předtím, ale většinou to právě ztroskotalo na tom, že se lidé chovali jako sobečtí, chamtiví blbci myslící jen na svůj vlastní prospěch. Po této transformaci myšlení se však osídlování i velké projekty na teraformaci marsu budou dařit jak po másle. 2750 – 2900 Díky společné spolupráci celého lidstva snahy o teraformaci marsu velice dobře vycházejí. K nim je však třeba obrovské množství materiálu